The Golden Days
by GoldenEon
Summary: Gold is living his normal everyday life with the rest of the pokemon special boys, but after a dare that went too far, he is punished with a curse. Now he must re-think his relationship with his friends, before he slips up and does something he'll regret the next day. Yaoi is present. You have been warned.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Kid Icarus.

Chapter 1 - Viridian nights.

There wasn't much to do today. I was lying down on my bed gazing out at the cloudy blue sky. I decided that I would recite general facts about myself. Yes, I was that bored, but I couldn't help but smile during this beautiful day.

My name is Gold. Second name Aurum. I am sixteen years old. I have shiny black hair, oftenly kept under my black and yellow hat which is always worn backwards. Because, you know, it's cool. I have a large, long quiff of hair that I oftenly keep on the right side of my head, but there's always that one small lock of hair that stays at the centre. Occasionally, I put said quiff through the hole in the back of my hat. I have dark amber eyes. My birthday is the 21st of July. I live and was born in my hometown of Fallice. My blood type is B. My father left me and my mother when I was young. They never really loved each other. That's pretty much all the information I can think of about myself.

There really wasn't much to do. I would usually hang out with my friends all day, but I couldn't find them and gave up after an hour or two of searching. I would have used my pokegear, but it broke in an earlier accident and is now getting repaired. I had already gone and watched TV for a good few hours, but the boredom grew unbearable.

I didn't watch TV often as it was more something my mother usually did. I usually was out with my friends while she was at home. I had no idea of what channels would interest me and which wouldn't. So I just stayed, slumped across the sofa and nearly fell asleep, until my mother caught me and advised that I would sleep better in my room then on the sofa. So that's how I got here.

I was tempted to go into my bag and get out a ball and bounce it against the wall. I probably had one alongside my other trickster items I kept in there, however there was also a feeling in me that didn't want me to get up off of my bed to go get it.

Suddenly, there was a loud and impatient knock at the front door. I immediately reacted. In fact, I moved so fast I fell out of my bed. I got up, grabbed my bag and rushed so fast down the stairs and to the front door, it scared my mother who was about to open it. "I got it!" I yelled, as I reached for the handle. My mother, who's face was still in shock, simply shrugged and shook her head as her face morphed into a frown and she returned to whatever she was doing.

Behind the door was none other than Pearl, who was impatiently tapping his foot with a ticked off frown and crossed arms with a slightly embarrassed Diamond behind him. "Hey Pearl! Hey Diamond! What's up?" I asked with glee. I was glad to see two of my friends here, I was getting unbelievably bored alone in my room.

Diamond responded with a small lazy smile and a small raise of the hand.

Diamond was a sixteen year old boy with black hair almost completely covered by his hat which, unlike mine, isn't a sun hat, it's just a cap. You can, however see his hair on the back or sides of his head where his hat doesn't hide it. He has midnight blue eyes. He lives on his own with his mother. Diamond is rather laid back and shy, however there was a determination in him and it surprised us whenever it came out. He is also Pearl's best friend.

"How long did it take you to open the door!?" Pearl erupted, stomping his feet like a child. He was so impatient, he obviously did not realise how fast I got to the door.

Pearl had blonde hair and doesn't wear a hat. His hair was always longish and wild in nature, but wasn't so long it was drooping. It tends to stand up at the front and back of his head, although a small quiff of blond hair does hang off the centre of his head, instead of standing. He has fiery orange eyes and his sleeves are commonly rolled up on his shirt. He also lives on his own with his mother and his dad is apparently some big shot that works far from home. Pearl is hasty and impatient. It doesn't help that he is quick to anger. While his worst traits are some of the easiest to notice, he is actually a good guy. He is always determined to finish what he starts and has a strong spirit. If you can get him excited he is possibly one of the most jovial people you'll ever meet and he's actually one of the smartest people I know, when he wants to take time to think, that is.

"Ok?" I simply replied, raising my eyebrow and tilting my head slightly.

Pearl took a deep sigh. "Forget about it." He said, putting one of his hands to his head. Quickly, however, his hasty, determined self returned. "All of the other guys are going to the forest. Like we used to. We're all having a guys night out and you're coming with us." He ordered, a big determined smile on his face.

"Evening." Diamond corrected. "Half of our parents would be thrown into chaos if they knew we were in the forest at night."

"Whatever." Pearl concluded.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"Now!" He barked as he grabbed hold of both mine and Diamonds arms and sprinted away. Where exactly does this boy get his strength?

Here I was once again. In the forest with my friends. I had a lot of friends, we were a rather large group. I wouldn't give them up for the world, though. It was Pearl's idea to go a different direction than usual, saying that _"That way is __**way**__ too boring, we always go there. Why not try something new?" _in his usual whiny voice when he felt something was boring or there was another option he preferred.

This section of the forest had a lot more trees than the other paths and we were making random twists and turns. "I'm not sure about this guys." Diamond spoke up. "We should probably turn back."

The path was starting to become very rocky.

"We don't exactly know where turning back would lead us. We've gone so many different directions." Red replied to him. Red was a close friend to me. He was my idol and it looked like he could easily deal with whatever problem he had to deal with and wasn't phased by anything I had seen. He did, however have a problem with being oblivious to the blatantly obvious. Red had black hair, shiny like mine. He kept under a hat, similar to mine, but he actually wears his the correct way. His hair sticks up at the front of his head and lies down too at the same time, creating a rather different hairstyle. He has crimson-ish, brown eyes. He lives at his home with his mother.

"Besides, don't our pokegear's have GPS's?" Green chimed in. Green was Red's rival and best friend. If Red got into an argument, it was always with him, but he wasn't a bad person by any means. He has hair coloured a light shade of brown and doesn't wear a hat. His hair sticks up all over the place, but is relatively under his control. His eyes seemingly change shades of green. He lives with his older sister and grandfather.

"Yes. All of ours except Gold's." Silver. _my _personal rival. We argued a lot and we helped each other a bunch. Despite of us being friends, we could never admit liking the others company to their face. He had blood red hair that swooped and formed a fringe. He doesn't wear a hat and has grey eyes. He lives with one of the girls, Blue, who treats him like an adopted brother.

"Well, if you stopped prank calling me it wouldn't have broke." I argued.

"I did. You were so pissed off at something, that when you got a call and saw me on my pokegear you tossed yours at me as hard as you could." He reminded me.

"Stop arguing you two. You were both in the wrong." Ruby intervened. He was a cool guy, but a real girl at heart. He judged things by their appearance and was a pacifist if I've ever seen one, but he also had a sense of leadership. He has black hair and wears a red head band that hides a good amount of it. His eye colour is a shadowy red. He lives with his father and mother, but doesn't really get along well with his dad.

"Silver, you shouldn't of been pranking Gold. Gold you shouldn't of thrown your pokegear at Silver, no matter what you were angry at. Especially, since you had such a bad aim you almost hit me. The last thing I need is a black eye making me look ugly."

"I-I but…" I tried arguing.

"You heard what he said. No buts." Black shot back at me. Black was a very odd boy. He had a seemingly split personality, sometimes he was calm, collected and perceptive and at others he is forgetful, loud and skittish. Luckily for us, he was usually able to keep a balance between the two. He has longish brown hair that sticks up at the sides of his head. He wears the same red hat as Red wears and like Red he wears it the correct way. He has a dark shade of brown eye colour. He lives with his mother.

"Do you even remember what he just said, Black?" I retaliated.

"Of course I do." he responded.

There was a stubborn part of me that wanted to ask, _"then, what did he say?" _but I already knew the answer. If he didn't remember I wouldn't have gotten a response back. I might have even got a question instead. I simply looked down with a frown, knowing I couldn't win this argument.

"Look!" Diamond gasped as he pointed to something upwards.

"Whoa!" Pearl exclaimed, almost tumbling backwards at what he saw. He always put too much energy into all of his movements, he had too much energy in general. I looked upwards. The forest trees were parting and we could see what was overhead now. I scouted the skies with my eyes and spotted what the fuss was about. In the corner over to the right there stood a tower, Japanese themed, a fair distance away.

"Wanna check it out?" Red asked a smile growing on his face at the sight.

"Something moderately interesting that we can take time off of randomly and boringly exploring a forest? Nah, I think we're just fine, thanks." Green replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice like poison while he rolled his eyes.

Red frowned his response. The tower was coming into view and it was surrounded by autumn leaves. That was weird because, last time I checked, it wasn't autumn.

"Wow. It's so pretty." Ruby marvelled. I couldn't help but snicker as he stared. His eyes were _actually_ gleaming. His look of admiration was interrupted and changed as soon as Pearl opened his mouth.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" He blurted as he flew full speed at the tower.

"You're on!" Diamond replied as he tore off after him. Red chuckled at their enthusiasm.

"It's just a tower." Silver complained. "Sure it's more fun then wondering aimlessly into the forest, but…" He trailed off as we watched the pair get closer to the large lurking thing. They reached it together and we could just see their looks of amazement from where we were.

"Hey, Ruby! You've got to see this!" Pearl yelled at us, both hands around his mouth in an attempt to make himself sound louder. A look of confusion flashed over Ruby's face for a second and he then started to pick up the pace and jogged over to them. When he reached them we watched as Diamond and Pearl said a few things to him and pointed inside the tower. Ruby looked inside and I saw the look of astonishment that came over him at first glance, but it quickly developed into the same look of admiration as we saw before.

The rest of us had finally reached the tower.

"What's all the hubbub?" asked Black with a confused expression on his face.

"Here!" Pearl exclaimed, excitedly. He was practically bouncing up and down, like he had just found gold. Inside of the tower was a large statue of a girl and the floor was littered with leaves of orange, yellow and red colourings. The tower wasn't as grand from the inside and was falling into a state of disrepair. You could only move up to the first floor before you encountered large holes where the wood had rotted away preventing you from getting any higher up the large tower. The first floor was just slightly above the statues head and it lacked barricades to stop one falling down to the ground floor.

"Who do you think she was?" Ruby said, eyes never leaving the statue.

"I've got no clue." I responded.

Green kicked some of the crisp autumn leaves around. "Man, this sucks. I wanted to see the higher levels." He whined as he put his arms behind his head. Ruby shot him a death glare, finally turning away from the statue. Green didn't notice as he was to busy scanning the tower for something that might be mildly entertaining to him.

"This place is old, look at the statue. It's beautiful and all, but look at all of the dust and dirt on it. It's even growing moss in places." Diamond pointed out. It was true, in fact the face of the statue was barely viewable, you could only just make out a faint smile. I bet if it wasn't for the ridiculous amount of hair the statue had, you would have mistaken it for a guy.

"If no one's been here for a while, we could do something with this place." Silver proposed.

"Like what?" Black wondered.

"Well we could use it as a base of operations. Nobody's been here in a while so we can safely assume that everybody's forgotten about it." Silver assured.

"We could do something crazy!" Green perked up. "Something we would never forget."

"And that would be?" Ruby questioned, looking slightly concerned. "I don't know. Why don't we ask her?" Green jested as pointed to the statue behind him with his thumb.

"Well I suppose we could do something fun or funny." Diamond pondered, his chin in his hand.

"I know! I know!" Burst out Pearl. "We could dare one of us to do something!"

"Do what exactly? There's little we could do here." Red commented. There was silence as everybody thought to themselves. I had no ideas, but I liked the idea of one of us doing something stupid, we could laugh about it later on. Right?

"How about we give the statue a little clean?" Green proposed, a devious smirk appearing on his face.

"Um, that's not much of a dare." Black replied.

"What are you getting at?" Ruby queried.

Green chuckled to himself. "I'm saying maybe one of us could go give her a little golden shower." He said, before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Dude, gross." Red snapped with a mortified stare.

Pearl burst out into laughter next. "Wouldn't that be the most embarrassing thing ever!" He blurted.

Ruby scowled. "Why would anyone be so stupid as to do that, to a piece of art like this?" He scolded.

A smile crept up Silver's face. "Come on, Ruby. You could see the statue better if somebody was to clean it off a little. There's no other simple way it could be done by us, who are pretty much the only people who know of this place now."

"But-But…" Ruby complained a frown growing over his face.

"No buts." Black said with a small smile as he readjusted his hat.

"Now we have pretty much decided what's happening, who's going to do it?" Green asked with a smile. "You still haven't got my opinion on the subject!" I blurted. No one realised that Diamond hadn't said anything at all on the matter, either. He just sort of shuffled about nervously rubbing his arm with his other hand next to Pearl.

"Don't worry we haven't forgotten about you, Gold." Silver said, dubiously.

"I'm not sure about it." I finished.

"As I was saying, who's going to do it? On the first floor the floor ends over the statue it wouldn't be that difficult to aim. Who's up to the job?" Green encouraged, pointing out each area.

All eyes fell on me. "Whoa! Why are you all looking at me like that?" I bellowed.

"You'll do it, won't you Gold?" Silver asked.

"No way!" was my reply.

"You are the mischievous one of us." Black pointed out.

"Sure!" I admitted "But I'm not as reckless as you guys think to actually do something as stupid as that!" "You are the lucky one, too. If any of us were to do it and get away with it, it would be you." Pearl reminded me.

"Just because people describe me as happy-go-lucky, does not mean I am actually lucky." I protested.

"I'll give you twenty pounds if you do it." Green offered. At the sound of money being put on the table my ears pricked up, but I wasn't stupid enough to fall for a bad deal like that.

"Fifty." I countered. "Thirty." "Forty." "Thirty five." "Deal." I concluded.

Green muttered something under his breathe in an angry tone and started digging through his pockets. "Here." He sneered as he handed me the money.

I chuckled as I took it gleefully and put in my bag, until I realised what I had just agreed to do. My knees suddenly felt like jelly. I could run, right? No. I can't. I had taken the money and I knew Green wouldn't take it back, even if he did dislike the deal. If I ran, none of my friends would never trust me again, even with what little trust they had in me now. Diamond noticed my insecurity.

"Gold, are you shaking? That's not like you. We could turn around if you want." He offered.

"And take the chance that he might not do it? No way. Gold's the king of lying and cheating, we could expect that he would find a way to fake it." Silver hissed. I would have replied to that with a mocking remark, but I was to enveloped in the awkwardness of the situation to do it.

Red put his hand behind my back. "I could lead you up there if you want." He proposed. He didn't know how to make this situation any less awkward, as he knew Green wasn't going to accept a refund. He knew the best thing that I could do was get it done and over with and pretend it never happened afterwards. I simply nodded my head with a frown. I would take up any help that made the situation a little less awkward.

I went up the dank wooden staircase as slowly as I could, trying to stall off the dirty dare I had agreed to do. Each step I went up creaked under my weight, which was then followed up by Red's creaking footsteps as well. There was something unnerving about each creak. I don't know what it was, but it was kind of making me panic. Me. Panicking. Something that I didn't believe I was capable of doing, but here I am quaking in my shoes, adrenaline pumping, a feeling that I usually liked, but had an apparent hate of now.

We were at the top of the stairs and all eyes were on me as we emerged from the door way.

"I'll just go…" Red started, as he pointed to the stairs. I nodded, unable to form words. I heard the creaking of the staircase as he dashed down it, while I turned and started to approach the area above the statue where there was no floor.

"Don't you think it's appropriate that Gold gives the statue a golden shower?" Green taunted from down below. Ruby scowled and elbowed him for saying that. The look on Green's face afterward said that he had registered the pain.

I reached the statue and paused for a fateful moment. I gave it one last thought about escape and dodging out of doing this. It was in vain, however. There was no escape and it was my fault for agreeing with it. Maybe Green was right and I would be able to joke about it one day, but today didn't look like that day, and tomorrow wasn't looking bright either.

I carried out the deed and felt severely humiliated and regretful while doing it and after doing it. There was silence in the tower and I knew there was no way of masking my humiliation on my face, and I pulled a good poker face. Diamond and Black tried reassuring me by putting their hands on my shoulders. The touch was nice, but I had to show that I could keep strong. I put on a brave face and pushed them away.

"Well that was a _piss _poor performance." Silver mocked me.

"Don't." Red said with a stern voice.

"Well on the bright side, the statue _does_ look a little better to look at. Under the dirt you can see it's very detailed." Ruby admitted. We all stared at the now desecrated statue. Most of the dirt had been cleared away around the head and lines around the chest and body where the liquid had cleared away some of the dirt were visible. The damp statue only provided another source to make me feel guilty, though. I turned away as fast as I could.

"It's getting late." Red mentioned. "Looking at the GPS on my phone, it looks like if we move now we will be able to reach town by nightfall." he added.

"Don't worry. We can leave. Especially since Gold marked our territory." Green jeered.

"Green, cut it out!" Diamond burst out. He must have had a lot of emotions barrelled up inside of him to yell like that. It's weird, I never thought Diamond was a very sympathetic person, with his laid back attitude and all.

"Yeah, my Dad's not going to be happy with me if I come home too late." Ruby sighed. "He'll end up giving me a boring lecture on "The dangers of the night."" He raised up both of his hands and started shaking them to show mock fear.

"I need to get home myself before my sister gets worried. The last thing we want is for her to send a search party for us." Green sighed.

"Besides, I need to get home before my mother thinks I've forgotten about home." Black said.

"How many times have you done that now?" Asked Pearl.

"Once! I did that once!" Black yelled, embarrassment growing across his face. When he turned around, Diamond winked at me and held two fingers up and mouthed the word "twice" with that large smile of his.

We all started to trail back home now. Red, occasionally trying to make conversation with me, or asking whether I was ok or not. I brushed him off, it was obvious I wasn't ok. I know it kind of seems like a nasty thing to do when he was only caring for me, but I really couldn't give less of a damn at the moment. We eventually reached our home town at the dark of the night and the group parted ways.

Red followed me home to see if I was alright. I kind of felt bad, after he looked kind of heart broken when I didn't reply or even acknowledge him when he said goodbye when we reached my house. I just wanted the day to be over. I knew I would probably be over the terrible events and be back to my old self tomorrow if nobody pestered me about it.

"Hello, sweetie." My mother greeted me as she juggled between drinking a half finished cup of tea cleaning the dishes.

I pulled the best poker face I could and spoke back. "Hi Mum."

"Was your time out with your friends, enjoyable?" She asked.

"Sure, it was great." I lied as I started going upstairs.

"Going to bed so soon?" She questioned, stopping half way through drying a dish to ask me.

"I'm tired." I lied, faking a overly exaggerated yawn. "It was a long walk back."

"Ok, then." She finished questioning and returned to the dishes once more.

I entered my room and took in one deep long breath. I approached my window and opened it. I then gazed out of it. Somewhat far away on the other side of the road, I could see Pearl fussing about with his light on in his room. I had no clue what he was doing, but he looked like he was panicking as he flew from one side of his room to another in what seemed like mere seconds. I needed the small laugh that it gave me to loosen up a little.

I then collapsed into bed and discarded all thoughts of embarrassment from my mind and thought of all things happy as I slowly drifted off into my dreams.

I dreamt of the usual things, being stuck saying and doing crazy things in crazy places, but I enjoyed it because I was normally with my friends. Something happened though, in my dreams. I felt my focus gain stronger and it felt like I was actually physically moving, but at the same time, I still felt like I was dreaming.

I was in an empty open area, nothing but white space. In fact, upon further observation, it looked like I was in a large cube. After a few seconds of my eyes darting over the area in search of anything peculiar, I heard a voice.

"Gold? Gold Aurum?" The high pitched voice demanded. I looked in front of me to see a absurdly long haired, blonde young girl, in an odd red and purple dress with dark blue eyes.

"Well?" She asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Good." She smirked. "You do know why you are here, don't you?"

Come to think of it, the girl seemed familiar. But I can't recall anybody who looked like that.

"Um, no?" Was all I could say. Who was she?

"You don't!?" she snapped, her temper rising as she moved closer to me.

"Relax, please." I pleaded. I then follow by muttering "Geez, no reason to be the representative of club serious here." under my breath.

"What did you just say!" She yelled. She tensed up with all of the anger swirling inside of her. Her lip quivered in anger. She then took one long deep breath and continued. "Maybe this will refresh your memory." She raised her right arm and upon doing so, a screen formed out of nowhere. "This is you with your friends, right?"

And there it was. On the screen, a freeze frame image of us in the tower, paused at the right moment to get a perfect shot of all of our faces. I nodded. Things were starting to come together. It couldn't be, could it? "Than I, Viridi, goddess of nature, now sentence you for punishment for urinating on the fabled statue of autumn tower. My statue. The selected one Eon had left on this planet before his departure as a memento of my existence!" She bellowed.

Yep. I didn't get caught by anybody _normal _for what I had been dared to do. I was caught by a goddess. "It was in the middle of nowhere! Nobody knew about it and the place was falling apart! Also, why am I the one to blame!? I was dared to do it!" I tried to defend myself in a panic. The word _punishment _was always a word that I dodged out of commonly, but I usually wouldn't toss my friends under the bus for it. I was scared out of my mind.

"You were the one who pulled off the task. That was the last remaining statue on Earth fully dedicated to me! I cherished it with all of my heart." She argued, loudly.

"It's still in tact! I never damaged it!" I retorted.

"You pissed on it! That's one of the greatest offences known to man, women, animal and god alike!" She hollered. That was a bit blunt. She took another deep breath to cool off.

"Now, as for punishment." She started, she then paused, putting her chin in her hand. She was in deep thought.

"Um, so what about this punishment, then?" I asked frowning.

"Wait a second!" She snapped. "I was too angry at what you did I couldn't think of a punishment suitable before I came here to deal with you."

"Shouldn't that be easy? You know, for a god?" I questioned her.

"A simple minded punishment, yes. However, a simple minded punishment is not a good punishment at all. I don't yield any pleasure from it and you don't learn anything from it." She answered. "I want to cast a good punishment to the one who angered me." She continued and then said in a quiet voice, but loud enough for me to hear. "A fate worse than death."

I gulped, a dubious, mortified look on my face. She pulled a faint smile when she saw this, such a sweet, innocent smile. The same calm smile on her statue. I looked away from her, the memories too painful and guilt filled. I stared at the freeze frame in time, the image of me and my friends and silently begged for their strength.

When Viridi eventually looked at me and saw what was intently staring at she went into even deeper thought. She spoke, breaking the silence with a simple, calm question. "How much do you like your friends?" She asked, a truly quizzical look on her face.

"I love them with all of my heart." I replied with a jovial look on my face.

She curled one hand into a fist and slowly rested her head on it looking downwards. Thinking about something yet again. Then, something hit her. You could see by the look of shock on her face for a split second as the soul returned to her eyes. She then started snickering, and then chuckling. "Is that so!?" She cried out as she burst into maniacal laughter.

I don't know what she had thought of, but I knew it was bad. Really, bad. The look on her face was horrifying. She couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't help but frown in response, quivering uncontrollably. She started to regain her composure and the frightening face left, but she couldn't completely cut the laughter and was still chuckling now and again.

She raised one hand in dismissal as she took one final look at me and turned away. "I'll tell you the details after I work everything out." she said, as she started walking away. As she walked away, she faded into nothingness.

"B-But, wait…" I said as my focus started falling again, like an anchor attached to my leg. I went under. My dreams were a blank mess after this. I could never remember one long enough to be enjoyed, but the next thing you know, I'm stuck in that white cube again. Viridi was not done with me.

"I'm back." she called, appearing out of nowhere once again.

"Ugh. This dream, again?" I moaned.

She scowled at me for a brief second, then continued. "Do you want to know your punishment, or what?" She asked, sternly.

"Sure." I hissed, sick of this dream and wanting it to be over and done with.

She rolled her eyes and sighed at my tone. "In ten minutes from now, it will be midnight and a new day, Monday. That is when the first step of your punishment, or curse, whichever you prefer, will begin."

"What about this, curse?" I questioned.

"You have seven friends who are very close to you. That's one for everyday in the week?" She started. "Yes. What are you going to do to my friends?" I demanded, fists clenched.

She giggled. "Oh, I'm not going to do anything."

"That didn't answer my question. What's going to happen to my friends?" I demanded once more, getting louder.

"Let me finish." Viridi replied, sternly. "At midnight, you'll fall into your deepest love with your friend. The friend you fall in love with will change everyday." She said, a faint smile on her lips.

I paused. I couldn't believe my ears. What kind of curse was that? "What kind of sicko are you to cause a curse like that?" I yelled.

She laughed at my response. "Sicko? I'm merely a thirteen year old girl, with the brain age of a twenty five year old, who also happens to be an angry goddess that has been provoked by a foolish boy." She replied. She started giggling again. Anger boiled through my veins. I couldn't take any more of this. I leapt at her, rage seething. The cube disappeared around me, and Viridi faded away once again. The giggling continued. "See you in your dreams, tomorrow!" She concluded as her voice echoed and I faded away once again into my sleep.


End file.
